MI CHICO PROHIBIDO…
by sailor tierra
Summary: mina es una chica normal y como la mayoria sueña con que su cantante y actor favorito Kim Hyun Joong se enamore de ella... que pasara cuando el destino cruze el camino de ambos... un onshot-song. espero que les guste


Este on-shot está dedicado a mi one-chan Zury Mina Venus León de HyunJoogiecon cariño para ti.

_MI CHICO PROHIBIDO…_ MI CHICO PROHIBIDO, MI HEROE IDEAL

Mina Aino es una chica normal muy enamoradiza. Pero últimamente sus sueños la llevaban siempre al mismo sitio, su mente volaba constantemente a corea, y es que desde que ella y Serena habían visto un dorama llamado Boys Over Flowers, no podía dejar de pensar en el actor Kim Hyun Joong, ese actor era el hombre perfecto de Mina.

**MI PRINCIPE AZUL QUE NUNCA ME SALVARA **

Es sus sueños Kim Hyun Joong siempre llegaba a salvarla de algún villano o ex novio que quería hacerle daño.

Enserio Lita en mi sueño Kim Hyun se aparecía y le daba unos buenos golpes al tonto de Armand – le decía la rubia a la castaña quien la escuchaba con atención.

Qué bueno merecido se lo tiene por todo lo que hizo Mina y que más paso? – pregunto la castaña mientras tomaba un poco de su malteada.

Después… después ya no recuerdo – dijo la rubia con mucha frustración – no puedo recordar que más paso.

Hay Mina ojala los sueños se hicieran realidad y algún día Kim Hyun llegue a salvarte – ambas chicas suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

**SALES EN LA TELEVISION **  
**TUS CABELLOS BRILLAN AL SOL  
ADORABLE INALCANZABLE COMO UN SUEÑO**

Mina! – Le grito su mama desde la sala – tu actor favorito está dando una entrevista en la televisión.

Mina dejo sus deberes y salió corriendo de su habitación tropezando con Artemis su gato blanco.

Mina ten cuidado que te vas a caer! – grito su mama desde el sofá. Kim Hyun Joong es un chico realmente guapo, sus sonrisa es encantadora y deslumbrante, tan adorable, tan inalcanzable, pero eso no detendría a Mina algún día ella lo conocería en persona, en la entrevista Kim Hyun Joong anunciaba su próxima gira en Japón donde asistirá a una gala de beneficencia, en cuanto Mina lo supo ideo todo el plan para poder conocerlo y estar cerca de él, tres meses, tres meses era lo que la rubia debía esperar para poder estar en el mismo país que su príncipe azul.

**TENGO TUS FOTOS JUNTO A MI  
ESTAS HECHO PARA SONREIR **

Desde que escucho la noticia Mina no dejaba de idear un plan para conocer a su estrella favorita. Tenía que estar cerca de él, conocerlo enamorarlo y casarse con él, siempre miraba sus fotos las cuales por cierto estaban por toda sus habitación y en todas el joven cantante tenía su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Esa que le quitaba el sueño a más de una, pero que a Mina la hacía sentir especial pues cada que la veía parecía que se la dedicaba a ella.

**UN EMBRUJO DE SUPER LUJO  
ASI TE VEO MECAUTIVA DEL DESEO **

Un embrujo, por medio de la televisión ese actor le había lanzado un embrujo a la joven, ella no sabía por qué?, pero algo dentro de sus corazón le decía que él era el indicado para ella, es que simplemente él es el hombre perfecto.

Él es todo lo que mina necesita para ser feliz cada día que pasaba para conocerlo hacia que el corazón de la rubia se acelerara. Aun no sabía si lograría conocerlo o no. Pero ella daría lo mejor de sí misma para poder conocerlo.

**MI CHICO PROHIBIDO MI HEROE IDEAL **

Mina como es que ese actor te traiga loca – le reprochaba su amigo Yaten. En el fondo le gustaría tener la misma atención que la joven cantante tenia de todas las chicas de su escuela y es que en la preparatoria jujuban estaba el club de fans oficial del cantante teniendo como presidenta a Mina.

Es que él es mi chico ideal Yaten – miro a su amigo sonriendo – pero eso tu no lo puedes entender.

Mina ya baja de tu nube – le dijo molesto- ese cantante nunca se fijara en ti.

Pues no me importa lo que digas algo me dice que el cuándo me vea se enamorara de mi te lo aseguro – le dijo molesta y le dejo ahí solo.

**MI PRINCIPE AZUL QUE NUNCA ME SALVARA **

Ya solo faltan dos meses – dijo Mina a sus amigas mientras estaban en la cafetería de la escuela- pronto estaremos en el mismo país y respirando el mismo aire, ya quiero que estos dos meses pasen pronto.

Y que aras cuando este aquí? – le cuestiono molesta Reí – ya tienes boleto para el concierto o ya se ya fuiste invitada a la gala a la que asistirá? – dijo con acidez tratando de hacerle ver a su amiga que el cántate no era más que un príncipe que nunca la salvaría, y que solo en sus sueños podría estar cerca de él.

Pues los boletos un no están a la venta – susurro Ami, ella sabíacuál era la intención de Reí pero aun así no le gustaba ver a mina triste – y para la gala será solo privada así que solo con invitación podrás entrar, además esta vez los boletos V.I.P

Si pero recuerden que los sortearemos entre las miembros del club así que hay muy pocas probabilidades de que ganes Mina – dijo con tristeza Lita.

**EN TU MUNDO NO VIVO YO  
TU SOLEDAD NO ALIVIO YO  
DESVELADA CONDENADA A NO VERTE **

Mina se sentía triste sus amigas decían la verdad, su mundo y el mundo de su líder como ella lo llamaba eran muy diferentes.

Quizás en esos momentos el cantante estaba estresado y ella, triste porque no podía estar con él.

Estar así para Mina era una condena, pero debía hacer olvidarse de, él?. No es seria su muerte jamás podría, aun recordaba cuando lo vio en televisión por primer vez él, la cautivo con sus mirada, con sus sonrisa, él era especial en el corazón de la rubia.

**SERE FELIZ MIRANDOTE  
EN TUS UNIVERSOS DE SATEN **

El siguiente mes paso tan rápido que mina no se dio cuenta, fue a comprar su pase V.I.P pero cuando fue ya estaban agotados.

Hola Mina- sonrió serena muy contenta su papa le había conseguido un pase V.I.P para el concierto de Kim Hyun Joong. – que tienes? – le pregunto a su amiga que se veía muy triste.

Es mi fin Serena nunca lo conoceré, nunca se enamorara de mi – dijo la rubia al borde el llanto – nunca sabrá que existo! – grito mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente.

Tranquila Mina – dijo Serena mientras pensaba en que hacer, ella había sido invitada la gala gracias a su amiga Haruka quizás Haruka y Michiru podrían ayudar a Mina.

Creo que iré a mi casa a llorar mi cruel realidad – dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba de su amiga arrastrando los pies.

Mientras Serena marcaba a su amiga Michiru, quien al segundo tono contesto – hola Michiru… podrías hacerme un favor? – dijo Serena mientras le contaba todo de Mina.

**MIL TESOROS DE PIELES DE ORO  
DE MUÑECAS ENFERMAS DE BELLEZA **

Odiaba cuando el cántate salía en algún comercial con alguna modelo guapa, es que eso para ella era como un golpe bajo a su auto estima, ella no se consideraba muy linda. Aun que en el fondo ella tenía mucho potencial, ver a su líder con otra la ponía enferma, pero que podía hacer solo aguantarse los celos.

Mientras no saliera el rumor que el andaba con alguien Mina era feliz.

**MI CHICO PROHIBIDO MI HEROE IDEAL  
MI PRINCIPE AZUL QUE NUNCA ME SALVARA **

Mina casi había perdido las esperanzas de conocer a su líder en persona cuando…

Hola Mina – le saludo muy sonriente Michiru.

Hola Michiru, Serena se acaba de ir con Haruka a buscar su vestido para la gala – dijo muy desanimada.

Si lo se ella me dijo que estarías aquí – sonrió Mina levanto la vista y miro confundida a su amiga – en realidad bien a buscarte a ti.

A mí? – dijo confundida, si bien ella no era muy amiga de Michiru como Serena.

Si a ti – se sentó a su lado – Serena me conto que eres la fan número uno de Kim Hyun Joong –Mina miraba a su amiga una confundida no entendía que pasaba.

Si es verdad – dijo sin dejar de mirarla – pero a qué viene todo eso? – pregunto confundida.

Pues a que yo te ayudare a que conozca a tu chico ideal – dijo Michiru con una sonrisa traviesa mostrándole una entrada V.I.P y una invitación a la gala donde el cántate se presentaría.

Michiru…! – Grito y abrazo a su amiga – muchas gracias no sé qué decir.

Solo di que aceptas ser mi invitada – dijo sonriente Michiru, mientras que los ojos de Mina recuperaban su brillo.

Claro que acepto – dijo feliz sin soltar a su amiga.

Bien vallamos a comprar el vestido para la gala – dijo Michiru sonriente.

**SI ME PUDIERAS CONOCER  
SI FUERA YO LO QUE NO SERE **

El día había llegado…

Kim Hyun cantaba y bailaba, incluso bromeaba con sus fans. Mina estaba tan cerca de él a su lado Serena quien sostenía a mina del brazo la joven tenía miedo que su amiga se desmallara en cualquier instante.

Por un momento los ojos del cantante se posaron en las rubias, y es que era muy graciosa la escena Mina gritaba como loca mientras Serena no sabía si gritar o evitar que su amiga callera.

Cuando el cantante estaba cantando su canción Break Down no pudo evitar mirar a las rubias pero solo una lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

_Uh, SL once again, (That´s right)  
You know what it is, (Uh Huh!)  
Artmatic (Yes)  
Let´s do this  
Shout It, Yeah... Show me What you´ve got, Yeah!Oh!_

Cada movimiento hecho por él era un suspiro de Mina.

Serena solo veía a su amiga y reía era feliz de verla contenta como siempre, pero también noto algo. Algo que más de una fanática noto, el cantante no dejaba de ver a Mina.

_Huhoemal geos gat-eumyeon midjima  
Tto jujeohago issmamyeon ojima  
Baby, I, I Luv it, Baby, I, I Luv it.  
Wonlae nan galo selo  
Jaleul luneun geuleon salang-eul an hae.  
I, I Luv it. Baby, I I Luv it._

Mina se sienta como en un sueño, sentía como si él le estuviera cantando solo a ella, pero eso no era verdad, el cantaba para todas no era así.

Porque sentía que la mirada penetrante del cantante no lo la dejaba debía estar alucinando, si eso debía ser.

_Baby!  
Neoleul naege matgyeo bwa  
You make It  
Jan deogip-i neukkyeo bwa.  
Can you take It?  
Can you Take It?_

El joven cantante no sabía por no podía dejar de ver a esa joven rubia, era un chica linda, se veía inocente, no veía a sus demás fanas solo a ella y no entendía por qué.

_Feel It  
Ppaajyeondeuneun lideum-e So Crazy  
Teojyeobeolin sungan-e  
Just Break It, Break It,  
Break It Down, Down, Down._

Parecía como si esa canción fuera para ella acaso era ella, la chica que él había estado esperando, por eso sus ganas de ir a Tokio, era que el destino lo estaba guiando hacia ella, era tonto pensar eso, pero en su corazón el cántate a sí lo sentía.

_Taoleuneun Fantasy geu tteollineun geu momjisdeul  
No, No, I, I luv it Baby, I, I Luv it...  
Hwansang sog-eul hemae dolda deo isang nan  
Chamji moshal kkeut-eul neukkyeoss-eo, I, I Luv Baby  
Nae modeun geol gajyeo ga Oh Baby  
_

Quizás solo fuera su imaginación, pero por más que intentaba su miraba se posaba en esos ojos azules que lo veían con devoción y amor.

_Baby!  
Neoleul naege matgyeo bwa  
You Make It  
Jom deo gip-i neukkyeo bwa  
Can You Take It?  
Can You Take It? _

Mientras mina creía que estaba en un sueño donde el joven cantante no dejaba de mírala.

Serena por favor dime que estoy soñando y que Kim Hyun no deja de mirar hacia acá – susurro a su amiga.

No estas soñando desde que empezó a cantar esa canción no ha dejado de mirar hacia acá – dijo Serena quien parecía confundida por como el cantante no dejaba de ver hacia donde ellas estaban.

_Feel It  
Ppajyeodeuneun lideum-e So Crazy  
Teojyeobeolin sungan-e  
Just Break it, Break it,  
Break It Down, Down, Down _

Muchas fans notaron como el cantante no dejaba de mirar hacia donde las rubias estaban, todas se preguntaban si entre la gente V.I.P estaba alguien especial para él.

Mientras que mina aun sentía que esa canción era para ella exclusivamente para ella.

__

_~RAP~_

_Naege neoleul matgyeobwa,  
Baby baby come on now  
Beonjijeompeucheoleom nal  
Hyanghae ne mom-eul deonjyeobwa.  
I sungan-eul gajyeobwa,  
Neoui modeungeol geol-eobwa,  
Ne simjang-eul yeol-eo  
Geu an-e nae  
Ileum-eul jeog-eobwa.  
I know you want it girl,  
I'm give it to you girl  
Nal tonghae kkaeeonal su eobsneun gip-eun kkum-eul kkwo.  
Neol delyeogajulge saeloun segyelo maeilbam,  
Mangseol-iji malgo naegelo wa  
Let's break it down.  
~*~ _

La canción estaba a punto de terminar el cantante no sabía por qué sus pies lo había llevado acercarse a donde Mina se encontraba, era extraño nunca le había pasado nada semejante, que tenía esa chica de especial, para él se sintiera así.

_Baby!  
Nneoleul naege matgyeo bwa  
You Make It  
Jom deo gip-i neukkyeo bwa  
Can You Take It?  
Can You Take It?  
_

Mina estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando vio que el cantante se acercaba a donde ella estaba, Serena tubo que sostenerla para que no se cayera y alentarla para que lo viera bien, no era un sueño él estaba ahí frente a ella.

_Feel It  
Ppajyeodeuneun lideum-e  
So Crazy  
Teojyeobeolin sungan-e  
Just Break it, Break it,  
Break It Down, Down, Down  
Baby  
Nae ileum-eul bulleo bwa  
Break It Down  
Can you take it?  
Ijen naleul neukkyeo bwa  
Yeah Break It Down  
Feel It  
Kkeut-i eobsneun lideum-e  
So Crazy  
Nog-adeuneun sungan-e  
Just Break it, Break it,  
Break It Down, Down, Down..._

No supo por qué pero ahí frente a la rubia canto la canción, necesitaba verla de cercas por eso había ido hasta ahí, y grabarse su mirada en la memoria.

El concierto termino, Mina y Serena fueron al backstage para poder conseguir el autógrafo del cantante, y el esperaba que la rubia fuera tenia saber cómo se llamaba y quizás pedirle que le acompañara a la gala de beneficencia.

Mina y Serena esperaron pacientemente a que fuera su turno para entrar al camerino de Kim Hyun…

Las siguientes! – dijo uno de los encargados.

Las dos rubias entraron nerviosas, Kim Hyun estaba colgando su chaqueta en su lugar cuando las rubias entraron…

Hola – dijeron a coro tímidamente las chicas.

Kim Hyun se volvió lentamente para verlas, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a las rubias, ahí estaban de seguro eran hermanas pensó él.

Hola – les sonrió con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que solo el poseía.

Serena con timidez le entrego su disco para que lo autografiara mientras que Mina parecía estar en shock, realmente estaba frente a, el.

Para quien es el autógrafo? – pregunto el on amabilidad.

Para Serena Tsukino – dijo sonriente – pertenecemos a tu club de fans oficial – dijo la joven con una sonrisa – ella es Mina aino tu fan número uno – señalo a su amiga sonrió y siguió hablando – creo que esta shock – se acercó a su amiga preocupada – ella te ama... – dijo sin pensarlo.

El joven cantante la miro sorprendido, aunque no era la primera vez que se lo decían, algo dentro de él se movió.

Mina reacciona – le dijo Serena a su amiga – Mina! – suspiro y le pellizco el brazo.

Serena! – grito de dolor Mina, mirando furiosa a su amiga.

Jajajaja – Kim Hyun rio ante la escena las rubias eran muy graciosas.

Mina se puso de mil colores había hecho el ridículo frente a su amado líder – yo lo siento – sin decir más salió corriendo del camerino dejando a Serena y a Kim Hyun confundidos.

Lamento eso – dijo Serena sonrojada mirando al cantante – ella no suele ser así.

No te preocupes Serena – sonrió el cantante y tomo una foto que tenía ahí la firmo para Mina y se la dio a serena – toma para tu amiga así y también dale esto de mi parte – dijo sonriendo, mientras le entregaba la bufanda que había usado en el concierto – espero encontrarlas otro día de nuevo – dijo con la esperanza de verlas en la gala.

Serena tomo lo que el joven cantante le entregaba y salió del camerino en busca de Mina.

Mina caminaba por el parque cerca de su casa, como había podido hacer el ridículo frente su amado líder, era una tonta.

Mina! – grito Serena se veía preocupada – porque no esperaste?... Sabes lo preocupada que estado?! – Dijo molesta y preocupada – llame a tu casa y me dijeron que aún no llegabas pensé que te había pasado algo – le abrazo – por favor no vuelvas asustarme de esa manera.

Lo siento Serena – le dijo con tristeza soltándola – yo… yo soy una tonta hice el ridículo…

Hay Mina para nada mira toma – sonrió y le entrego a su amiga una bolsa donde estaba la foto y la bufanda de Kim Hyun.

Mina saco la bufanda y la reconoció - esto es de… - miro a Serena sorprendida.

Si el mismo me la dio para ti – dijo Serena sonriente – también una foto autografiada.

Mina saco la foto donde el cante sonreía, y traía su firma, al reverso venia una dedicatoria.

_Señorita Mina Aino:_

_Muchas por haber venido al concierto fue muy agradable verla y conocerla…_

_Espero poder seguir contando con usted en mis futuros conciertos en Tokio…_

_Gracias por el momento tan divertido que acabo de pasar..._

_Espero poder verla de nuevo muy pronto _

_Atte.: Kim Hyun Joong._

Mina aun no lo podía creer no se había dejado en ridículo él, la quería ver de nuevo, eso quería decir que aún tenía una esperanza.

Bueno ve a dormir Mina – dijo Serena seria – mañana es la gala y debes estar radiante a para verle – dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Si vamos dormirás en mi casa verdad? – le pregunto sonriente a su amiga.

Por supuesto – dijo Serena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al día siguiente…

En la gala Serena y Mina lucían hermosas.

Serena llevaba un vestido rosa pastel de manga tres cuarto. Con escote en v que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, su cabello estaba ligeramente recogido y su maquillaje era muy natural.

Mientras Mina llevaba un vestido strapless, color dorado que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla con una torerita negra su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y caía en cascada en su espalda.

Michiru y Haruka amenizaban la gala, cuando el invitado especial hizo su aparición, Kim Hyun llego solo a la gala con la esperanza de ver ahí a Mina, aun cuando sabía que era imposible pues era un evento privado.

**ES POSIBLE MUY POSIBLE  
QUE TU VIDA UNIERAS CON LA MIA **

Kim Hyun saludaba a todo los presentes, aun so se percataba que cierta rubia lo veía desde lejos mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

Mientras Serena le contaba a Michiru lo que había pasado en el concierto y en el camerino.

La peli azul de inmediato se acercó a la rubia y el tomo del brazo llevándola a donde el cantante estaba conversando con su amiga Haruka.

Algún día tendremos que competir – le dijoHaruka sonriendo al joven.

Será un honor competir contra ti, además – dijo con una sonrisa sincera – estoy seguro que no dejare que me ganes soy muy competitivo.

Hyun – le llamo Michiru tocando su hombro. El joven cantante voltio con lentitud – quiero presentarte a mi querida amiga Mina Aino tú más grande fan – dijo Michiru con una sonrisa.

Los ojos del joven cantante se abrieron mucho al ver delante de él a Mina, lucia de manera diferente a la que él, la había visto, lucia más hermosa que lo que el recordaba.

Hola de nuevo – dijo Mina tímidamente

Hola – dijo él con una sonrisa – esta vez no correrás ni entraras en shock verdad? – pregunto él con una sonrisa pícara.

Michiru y Haruka se apartaron de la pareja muy lentamente dejándoles platicar tranquilos.

No esta vez no – dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lucia tan tierna

Qué bueno – sonrió el – quieres bailar?

Yo... no soy buena bailarina – dijo ella avergonzada sin mirarlo

Bueno eso tiene a reglo – dijo el tomando su mano – yo seré tu maestro esta noche – y la llevo a pista de baile donde una melodía lenta se escuchaba.

Por favor – dijo Mina cerrando sus ojos dejándose guiar por el cantante – dime que estoy soñando – susurro mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven – porque si es así no quiero despertar.

No estas soñando- contesto él con una sonrisa – esto es real- le susurro – aquí estoy contigo

Al escucharlo una corriente eléctrica atravesó a Mina, era real, él era real estaba ahí bailando con ella, por fin uno de sus sueños se hacía realidad.

Cuando termino la pieza Mina y Kim Hyun salieron a la terraza del lugar a platicar.

Gracias – susurro Mina sin mirarle aun.

Por qué me das las gracias? – pregunto el mirándola realmente esa joven le gustaba y mucho nunca se había comportado de tal manera con una fan como lo hacía con ella.

Por esta noche – ella levantando la vista – muchas gracias la guardare siempre en mi memoria.

No Mina... – dijo él con una sonrisa – gracias a ti por esta noche… - él se acercó a ella, y Mina cerró los ojos, él estaba a punto de besarla cuando una de las personas encargadas del evento los interrumpió pidiéndole a él que cantara algo para cerrar a la gala, el algo molesto accedió sin soltar la mano de Mina, y subió al escenario.

Esta canción hoy quiero dedicársela a mi fan nuero uno que esta noche me acompaña – le sonrió a Mina y le guiño un ojo – mina esta canción es para ti.

_Yeah, kiss kiss_

_Gin ggoom chuh rum, like a star, nuh mahn gi da ryut dun guh ya  
Ee se sang geuh uh ddun nu gu doh nothing's better_

Kim Hyun cantaba sin dejar de mirar a Mina, mientras los presentes miraban sorprendidos a la joven muchos se preguntaban quién era, mientras sus amigas la miraban con mucha alegría al final Mina cumpliría su sueño.

_Coffee han jan eh yuh yu doh  
Nul bo ruh ga neun bal guh reum doh  
Uh neuh se ik sook hae jin gi bbeum in gul  
Ee run ne ga ah nin de  
Ee run juk ee up neun de  
Nuh ra suh geuh re _

Kim Hyun en cada estrofa de esa canción ponía una parte de, el. Acaso esa jovencita había logrado robarle su corazón y ahora con esa canción se lo estaba entregando, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que pronto lo averiguaría.

_Oh, I won't stop  
I'm loving you  
Sek ee ba ra ji ahn neun ggoom eul geuh ril su it ge  
To love with you  
Oh jik nuh mahn ee jool su it neun ha na eh magic for us _

Mina le observa con mucha atención no perdía detalle de, el. La canción era para ella, el cantaba solo para ella esa noche ara como en el concierto, el no dejaba de mírala, entonces no fue su imaginación, su líder en el concierto solo la veía a ella acaso el sentía lo mismo que ella o de nuevo estaba imaginándolo.

__

_Kiss kiss  
I want your kiss kiss  
Dal kom han kiss kiss  
Oh, baby, baby  
I wanna kiss kiss  
I need your kiss kiss  
Dool mahn eh kiss kiss  
Oh, baby, baby  
_

Kim Hyun bajo del escenario aun cantando se acercó a donde estaba Mina tal y como lo había hecho en concierto, por un instante no existió nadie más que ellos dos.

_TV chuh rum, like a dream, ju in gong ee dwen gut ga ta  
Ee se sang ee ran mu de wi eh sun nuh wa na  
Jo eun young hwa ga na ohl dde  
Se ro oon eum ak ee na ohl dde myun  
Je il mun juh seng gak na neun ge nuh in gul  
Ee run nam jan ah nin de  
Ee run juk eun chuh eum in de  
Nuh ni gga geuh re_

Cuando termino de cantar Kim Hyun acercó a Mina y por fin sus labios se unieron Mina, deseo con todas sus fuerza que esa beso nunca terminara, la gente de la gala les aplaudió mucho era tan hermoso ver a una pareja de jóvenes enamorados.

Cuando al fin se separaron el, la abrazo…

Crees en el amor a primera vista? – le pregunto a ella sin soltarla.

Si – dijo ella feliz y sonrojada – si creo

Y yo también ahora – sonrió y beso su frente.

**MI CHICO PROHIBIDO MI HEROE IDEAL  
MI PRINCIPE AZUL QUE NUNCA ME SALVARA.**

Mina no cabía de la felicidad, su chico prohibido, su héroe ideal, su príncipe azul, aquel que muchos decían que nunca la salvaría había llego y no la pensaba dejar varias veces pasaban horas hablando por teléfono o por video llamadas, mandándose mensajes. Aun Mina no creía que algo así le había pasado a ella.

Reí, Yaten y Armand creían que todo era un broma un alucine por parte de ella como una súper estrella como Kim Hyun Joong estaría enamorado de una chica tan simple como Mina, los pensamientos de esos tres y su mala vibra hacían que Mina estuviera triste.

Y eso a Serena y las demás no les gustaban, un día mientras Serena comía con Michiru le contó lo sucedido con esos tres, cosa que molesto mucho a Michiru, así que le mando un correo al cantante para contarle lo que pasaba.

En pocos meses serían sus vacaciones y aquí que podría visitar a su novia y de paso cerrarles la boca a ese trio que solo la hacía sentir mal.

Ya mina déjate de tenerías – decía Reí con cara de fastidio, en el fondo tenia envidia de su amiga. Como alguien tan simple como ella era novia de alguien como Kim Hyun.

Si mina solo dices estupideces – dijo con recelo Yaten. Quien estaba furioso y muerto de celos aun que en el fondo deseaba que todo eso fuera mentira Mina no podía novia de ese cantante.

Estás loca – dijo de manera hirIente Armand, quien al igual que Yaten moría de celos – como alguien como él se podría fijar a en ti.

Kim Hyun observaba junto con Serena la escena no soporto más, y se acercó a ellos...

Princesa – dijo tomando a Mina de la mano y acercándola a él, dándole un dulce y casto beso.

Mina correspondió el beso dejando atónitos las tres presentes, mientras que Serena y el resto de las amigas de Mina sonreían felices.

Que haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendida – quise darte la sorpresa vamos a comer algo? – dijo él con una sonrisa.

Claro – sonrió Mina y se dejó guiar por su novio dejando con la boca abierta a los tres presentes.

Kim Hyun la llevaba abrezada y entraron a la cafetería donde sus amigas les esperaban.

Awww Mina – dijo Lita sonriendo – que alegría que por fin tus sueños se hicieran realidad – sonrió levantando los pulgares.

Mina se sonrojo un poco y beso la comisura de los labios de su novio – vez Lita esta vez mi príncipe azul si llego a salvarme.

Fin…


End file.
